Pure power of emotion
by Theresa471
Summary: There is a spy on board the Seaview while a new laser is being installed for testing.
1. Chapter 1

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter One

Angie walked into the office after being asked by Admiral Nelson to come in with the budget reports for the Seaview's next few missions. Even though the Navy and other private companies needed the submarine for their tests both in Alaska, and the South Pacific. When she walked in, she saw her boss shaking his head after reading the last report of the day. He needed a break with having called Captain Lee Crane to have him meet at the coffee shop.

"Sir are you all right?" Angie asked out of concern for her boss and friend .

"Budget reports always give me a headache every time." Looking at the time on his watch. " I need to meet Captain Crane at the coffee shop. There I will be able to discuss the next two cruises. Doctor Davis will be coming along for both to be over seeing the testing of the new laser." He replied with closing the files onto his already crowded desk. He moves up from his chair to grab his uniform jacket.

"I will be sure to let everyone that you don't need to be bothered for the next few hours." Angie says with the Admiral smiling knowing her really well after all this time.

"Fair enough. I need to go now with not having Lee to wait too long before he decides to leave out of sheer boredom. He could be spending the time with his family instead of me." He states with walking out of his office and into the outer section.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Captain Lee Crane was bored out of his mind. He had ordered a cup of coffee while he waited. Ever since he came back from Rome after defusing the bomb. He's been restless, along with the fact that his wife Rose Marie has been keeping tight reigns over him. His lie about quitting ONI missions really has been a sore point with their marriage at this particular time.

Waiting another minute or two. He finally noticed the Admiral walking in finally.

"Lee, I am sorry about being late. I just didn't realize it was late with having to be reading those blasted budget reports."

"Did you figure it out on where the Seaview will be going with the next two cruises?" Lee asked with needing more coffee and something to eat with his stomach rumbling on him.

"I have Lee to test the new laser system with Doctor Davis over seeing the testing. We are going to have a full compliment of crew once again. Not only the laser, but two other science specialists to finally start with thier projects." Nelson says with the young cocktail waitress coming over with an order pad to write down the food and drink orders. "I will have coffee and a Roast beef sandwich with lettuce and tomato please."

"And Captain Crane, what would you like further?" She says with a slight smile on her young face.

"Another coffee please with a Chicken salad sandwich. I can't be having a large lunch with Rose Marie cooking a large dinner this evening with her sister Margaret and Derrick coming over for dinner. The boys are very excited about the evening with the two of them." Lee said slightly.

"You don't seem to happy about it Lee."

"It's ok sir, it just seems I need to stop Rose Marie from badgering me too much of late with having to taken on the ONI mission in Rome. We can't keep this up all of the time with the boys knowing something is wrong."

"Give it time Lee. She will eventually get over it. She is just hurt right now and she is trying to protect herself and the boys." Nelson felt bad for his friend. He didn't need to be feeling upset all of the time with the cruises coming up. He needed a clear head with running the Seaview.

"By the way Admiral, when will be leaving with the first cruise?" Lee asked with concern with his demeanor.

"Four days. All of the equipment for the laser and other projects will be brought abroad some time tomorrow. I just needed to sure that the Institute board members had released the funds for the cruises."

"It's a no wonder your been having headaches. And you want me to take over the Institute once you finally retired for good." He chuckled making the Admiral think that he wasn't serious in the first place.

Moments later the food and drinks arrived to have them both appreciate the swiftness of the young lady.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Doctor Davis age 62 years old. Has been a science specialist for the Navy for twenty years in the projects division, even though the past five years with the Marine Institute.

He's been working on the new laser system for almost two years now. Finally he and others working with him will be able to prove that it's going to work. Even though at a price costing him. Certain people had come to him wishing to purchase the laser and use it against the United States and other countries.

So far he has done his work, and wish not to be a part of the possible blood shed that goes with the laser.

He was in his lab of the Institute, when an older man came in to talk with him once again. He turned to face him with anger building.

"What are you doing here? I told you the laser is finished, and the Seaview is going to be testing it in four days."

"I know it's done Doctor Davis. I will be on board the Seaview as your assistant to help keep you in line. Just be sure that it doesn't work all too well once the submarine is out at sea." Doctor Siam replied standing directly in front of him.

"And what happens afterwards?"

"Don't you let me worry about it Doctor Davis. We have four days to think about it. I must go and inform my superiors." As he leaves the lab to head out of the Institute to head for his small apartment up the coast.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure Power of Emotion

Chapter Two

Some time later at the beach house a few miles from the Institute. Rose Marie and her husband were setting up the table outside for the dinner with her sister and husband Derricks. It was going to be a beautiful evening with temperatures in the low eighties with no humidity for the area.

Lee Crane had finished setting the table, while his wife was finished making the Chicken Marsala and salad, while the three boys will have the same accept for Lee Jr. will get his bottle. Rose Marie never bothered with breast feeding once Christopher was born.

Afterwards he checked the outside bar making sure their was plenty of liquor for everyone. He didn't feel like driving his red Cobra to a liquor store down the road. He's had the vehicle a long time making sure it had stay in perfect shape with the Institute mechanics.

When he was done. He walked inside to check on the boys playing on the second floor with the one nanny. The other had gone home for the next three days. Christopher age seven a very image of his father playing submarine on the rug with James, while Lee Jr. was looking on in his crib. "Hey! Are you having fun Christopher?" He says standing at the entrance at his son. As for the nanny, she was writing on the computer in the corner about a ghost story she had been working on during the past few months. She was hoping to have it published when it's going to be done.

"Yes, daddy, we are having fun. James and I are going to have more fun when aunt Margaret and Uncle Derrick arrive." Christopher sounded so grown up. He's been going to school at the child care unit at the Institute.

"I suggest you both take it easy with the both of them to be here soon." Lee said with his son nodding his head in agreement.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile downstairs Margaret and Derrick had arrived having park the blue station wagon in the garage for now. Rose Marie came over to hug the both of them with a strong hand shake and hug towards her sister.

"You're both looking wonderful. Derrick, how's the work going at the lab?" Rose Marie asked with walking them over to the chairs. "Anyone for a drink?"

"First of all the work at the lab is going well. We should be finish with the new tracking system for N.A.S.A. in a few weeks. And I will have a Scotch on the rocks." Derrick said to Rose Marie while his wife was standing.

"I will have a whiskey to start with sis. Otherwise where is Lee and the boys?" She needed to ask with finally sitting down next to her husband being handed his drink, while Rose Marie was working on the other.

"Upstairs checking on the boys before coming down for dinner now ready on the hot stove." She paused for a moment to finish up with her sister's drink.

Derrick moves up to take his drink inside to see the boys leaving his wife to talk with her sister.

"Are you all right Rose Marie?" Margaret asked with taking a sip of the drink before choking on it.

"I am getting there sis. There are times that Lee pisses me off so much of late. And I have no idea why this is happening."Rose responded with a deep breath into her lungs before finally relaxing.

"Look! Lee has an very important job at the Institute with being the best damn captain of the Seaview. He needs to be strong all of the time with proving that he's able to do so with Admiral Nelson."

"Then why can't he just be himself without his boss getting in the way he does run the Seaview after all this time?" Rose Marie says harshly.

"Now that is a very good question to try and answer. I suggest you try and relax this evening before you become a real basket case."

"I know." Is all she had said with Lee, the boys and Derrick coming outside to begin having dinner.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

The evening was successful. Lee had checked with the boys upstairs making sure they were going to sleep after saying there goodbyes. All he had to do was give a look at Christopher and he and James would settle down and go to sleep quickly.

After Rose Marie and her sister had finished up with the dishes and having one more drink for the evening. It was basically time to head on home after a wonderful day and evening. Even though her husband had to be up early in the morning to work with his team.

Rose Marie after saying good bye as with her husband. She had gone into the first floor bedroom to get ready for bed. She didn't know if she was up to have sex with him this evening. Even though she was willing to try to have another baby this time a girl if possible.

Lee had agreed to the idea, in spite the fact she was in her forties with making it harder delivering. However with the recent tension between the both of them. It will no doubt get in the way of their love making.

Moments later he came in closing the door and locking it so that they won't be disturbed. "They are asleep Rose Marie. Now we can at least talk a little before we decide to go on until the next step." He says with moving into the bath room to change into his bottom white pajamas, while finishing up with his nightly duties.

He came out to see her under the covers sitting up having taken off her blue robe wearing nothing under neath.

"I assume your interested Rose?" He gulped with his saliva realizing that his wife was beautiful woman after having three children.

"I am sweetie. I just hope to god, you are?" She made a smirk with her lips to have him reeling for the most part with her gesture.

He slipped under the two cotton blankets removing his bottom pajamas telling her that he was in-deed very much interested...


	3. Chapter 3

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter Three

Three days later...

Chief Sharkey was supervising all of the equipment that needed to be placed on board the submarine. A crane was dropping down a piece of equipment from inside the aft missile room for storage. Captain Lee Crane feeling good and rested walked inside the missile room after opening the hatchway.

"How's it going Chief?" He asked before returning back to the Control room.

"Just finished now Captain. We should be ready to head out to sea with-in the next thirty minutes." He says with wiping his brow from the sweat that had appeared.

"Excellent! I will inform Admiral Nelson in his cabin that we are ready to head out to sea with everyone involved with the testing. I would hate to have the Admiral complaining about wasting money on this cruise." Lee said to have Sharkey chuckling a little. He headed back out the same way he came in to head up to officer's country to speak with his boss and close friend.

Meanwhile Doctor Davis having come from Admiral Nelson's cabin. He came down the stairs letting Captain Crane by. He had a meeting with his assistant in regard to the laser.

A moment later he arrived in front of his door while knocking softly. "Come in please." Nelson said from inside the bathroom throwing some cold water onto his face and grabbing a white towel to dry his face off and placing it back on the towel rack.

"I wanted to let you know, we are all set to head out to sea. The last of the equipment arrived through the aft missile room. Any additional orders sir?" Lee asked feeling like a school boy on his first submarine duty.

" Lee. Once we are out into the Pacific ocean, we will then proceed to begin with the science team and their projects in the three labs before starting with the new laser." Nelson replied before going into detail on why there was added security on board the submarine. "You no doubt noticed to added security near the labs and the weapons area for where the laser is stored?"

"I have Admiral. No you really think it's necessary at this time?" Lee says with perching himself down onto the edge of the Admiral's desk.

"Are you serious Captain? After what happened in Rome with the bomb by the terrorists. No doubt there will be other countries will be trying the same with the laser that is on board this vessel." He huffed with needing to pour some cold water from the pitcher. "Just make sure Lee that security isn't laxed. I need to be sure that nothing happens on this cruise."

"Yes, sir I understand Admiral. If you will excuse me, I will have the Seaview move out to sea." Lee gets up from a little bit stiff with his legs and back. Probably no doubt too much physical activity with his wife of late. Even though he wasn't complaining...

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Doctor Davis was pissed off after talking to his associate in regard to the laser and slowly the progress of putting it together. Noticing the guard on the outside of the weapons area to work. He had to sign a log indicating that he was in deed working. Doctor Siam had threatened him once again, as he walked inside to place the last part of the panel that will fire the laser enter from the conning tower, The flyer, Continental or the four Flying subs.

"Did you give Admiral Nelson when you will be able to start testing the laser?" Standing in the far corner of the small weapons compartment.

"Not really! But he does know that almost completed, and wants to begin the testing as soon as possible." Doctor Davis replied with choking down his saliva caused from the stress. "What more do you want from me?" He had to asked quietly with no doubt the guard in the corridor is listening in to the conversation.

"You know damn well what I want from you, Doctor Davis. It's either that or your life will be taken out slowly. I also suggest that you don't try to mention this to either Captain Crane or Admiral Nelson. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Very clear..." As he started to work on the control panel, while his assistant walked out of the weapons compartment signing out the log with the security guard.

As he walked down another level. He checked for anyone near his cabin, as another one of his men working with him needed to be told about the doctor and his altitude. "He's making it hard for us Franklin."

"We knew that he was going to make it hard. But now we need to make a point that we are serious for when it comes to this laser and our country. I think the next step should be making it look like an accident with the good doctor." Franklin says with moving off his bunk to reach for his weapon.

"Be careful. There are added security guards on board. Admiral Nelson is not going to like it when they find Doctor Davis dead." Siam replied with a slight smirk showing up on his face.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Later that evening Doctor Siam asked Doctor Davis to meet him near lab number four with no one to bother them at all. Since this particular lab wasn't being used nor any type of security, and it was only fifty feet away from an electrical storage room.

"What is it Doctor Siam? I have work that needs to be done." He stated strongly with his venom.

"' I need for you to come into the storage area across the ways, I have something to show you to make my point." Siam said with Doctor Davis following behind him while being sure no one is around at this hour with the change in watches.

Doctor Davis didn't know there were all kinds of electrical wiring loose inside and with the voltage enough to kill anyone.

Closing the door. Doctor Siam pushed the doctor into the electrical panel alive with 20,000 volts to kill him instantly...His body fell to the cold floor, leaving Doctor Siam to leave quickly covering his tracks,


	4. Chapter 4

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter Four

Admiral Harriman Nelson was livid when he was given the news over the intercom by Master of Arms. " "What do you mean Doctor Davis is dead?"

"Sir, we found him in the storage room on deck C . It seems that he might of fallen to have 20,000 volts kill him instantly. Doctor Jamieson is on the way with a corpsman to bring his body to sickbay to have an autopsy done on what exactly caused him to fall." Lt. Galway replied over the intercom to see the doctor and corpsman arriving.

"Very well Lt. I will be done in sickbay in a few minutes." Nelson said with calling the Control Room. "Lee, are you there?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, Admiral. I understand the doctor is there now. I just don't know how this can happen in the first place?" Lee said talking into the mike at the plotting table. Since he was on watch having taken over for Commander Morton.

"How? Lee can you come to sickbay? I will meet you there to discuss the possible scenario's." Nelson responded with getting up from his seat hearing Crane's response.

He asked Commander Adams standing near the radio shack to take over the control room until he gets back from sickbay. "Yes, of course Captain Crane." Adams replied watching Captain Crane leave the control room to head for sickbay. "Something must be going on to have Master of Arms on alert at this particular time."

"What ever it is Commander Adams, it must be serious." Sparks says with trying to understand what is going on before going back to his work with the radio shack.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lee walked into sickbay with Admiral Nelson talking to Doctor Jamieson. "Look Harry, all I can tell you that man no doubt was pushed into the wiring panel aligned with 20,000 volts to kill him. Someone on this ship other then our crew did this to him." Doc said to have Nelson on red alert.

"No doubt Doc. But we will need to keep this quiet until we are able to figure out who is behind this before we have a panic on our hands." Nelson said with turning to see Captain Lee Crane arriving looking perplexed with his expression.

"What's going on sir?" Lee asked with the doctor asking the both of them to come into his office and closing the door. Moments later..."You want everybody to think that he killed himself with walking into the panel and not realizing that the panel was aligned with all that voltage. Do you really think that everybody is going to believe it and including the killer?"

"Lets hope so Lee." Nelson turned to face him with needing to catch who ever is behind it.

"Very well Admiral. It will be reported that Doctor Davis killed himself, while we tightened security further with the tests. Hopefully his assistant will be able to pull it off with the laser." Lee says with moving up from his chair. " I will be back into the Control Room until Executive Officer Riley takes over the watch.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Captain Lee Crane decided to go see the prime suspect without telling Admiral Nelson. He had found out that Doctor Siam had gone to his cabin after working on the laser in the weapons compartment. Lee needed to be sure of his story in order to make sure that Siam knew that Doctor Davis had killed himself.

Reaching his cabin on the deck. He knocked lightly in spite the fact Doctor Siam was able to hear him with opening the cabin door.

"Captain Crane is there something wrong to have you here at this late hour?"

"Yes, Doctor. I have some bad news to give you. It would seem your associate Doctor Davis was found dead in one of the electrical storage rooms. For some reason he fell into 20,000 volts of the panel to killed him instantly." Lee said calmly with watching for any expression from him.

"Dear god! It's just awful to hear this. I knew that Doctor Davis has been some what down in the dumps lately. I didn't really think he would resort to killing himself. What is going to happen to the laser test?"

"I believe Admiral Nelson wants you to run the tests in a day or so once its completed." Crane replied with the question.

"From what I understand Captain Crane it's completed. I worked on it earlier to have it completed and ready for testing at the Admiral's approval." Siam announced to give him an idea that Crane needed to run it by with the Admiral.

"I must go now Doctor. I am truly sorry about all this happening to your associate. Good night." He says before leaving and heading to his cabin to speak with Admiral Nelson.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"You want to do what Lee?" He was loud over the speaker from inside his cabin trying to rest.

"When Doctor Siam runs the tests with the laser. No doubt he would want to try it on one of the flying subs using a pilot and a spotter to keep tabs. However we will make Doctor Siam think there are crew members on board, if and when he tries to destroy the flying sub. This way we will be able to arrest him on site."

"It sounds ok, but we need to have him think otherwise, or else your plan will fail. And besides we have the rest of the other tests that needs to be finished by the other science specialists." Nelson says with a yawn while shifting in his bunk.

"I will be sure Admiral that the plan is going to work. He needs your approval for when the laser test will begin. He told me this earlier in his cabin."

"Very well Lee, I will call him to let him know. It's going to be the day after tomorrow with needing to have the FS-2 checked out and fully automated. But we need to have him think that Chief Sharkey and Patterson will be on board. Please past the word to them Lee."

"Aye sir. I will let them know as soon as I am done talking with you." Lee said with needing to get this plan into action now.


	5. Chapter 5

Pure Power of Emotion

Chapter Five

Captain Lee Crane wasn't getting much time to relax during the evening. Even though Admiral Nelson decided to inform Chief Sharkey and Patterson arriving at his cabin moments later. Neither man knew what was going on.

Sharkey knocked on the Admiral's cabin in spite the fact this needed to be done talking and explaining the situation with them. Patterson followed behind having been told to sit down. While the Admiral had moved to his desk instead of the bunk. He was currently feeling his age at the moment.

Sharkey made a quick sound from his mouth before saying something to his boss and friend. "Sir, do you mine telling us just what is the story behind Doctor Davis and his death?" He asked even though the story was out that he had killed himself.

"What I am about to say stays here in this cabin. None of what I am going to say will be repeated. Doctor Davis was murdered by one of his associates in order to try and steal the laser after all of the testing is done. What we plan to do Chief is play a little scenario with Doctor Siam and his associate working for a country that is no doubt will be somewhere with the fraction group."

"Another terrorist group? I just can't believe that an non Alliance country is after us again." Sharkey exhaled after making the statement.

"Sir, but why this particular laser?" Patterson asked with having to be curious.

"Good question Patterson. I have no idea why. Once we get the goods on Doctor Siam, only then we will be able to find out. What we plan to do is have you and the Chief take out the FS-Two making them think you're both abroad her, while we use the autopilot controlled from another section of the Seaview." Admiral Nelson explains further...Once the laser tests start with different targets and the last being the FS-2. We will catch the doctor in the act with destroying the FS-2 and him thinking that he had killed the both of you."

"And this is when you will have Master of Arms arrest him, along with his associate?" Sharkey says the following..."And what if there is some sort of an submarine in the area to try and fire on us with their torpedo's?"

"If this happens, I have already slightly mention this to Captain Crane about the possible chance of being attacked. " Nelson says calmly, even though he could see the panic faces of Patterson and Chief Sharkey.

"Does ONI know about all this Admiral?" Sharkey had to through in the question to have everyone on their toes.

"They know Frances." Calling him by his first name this time around. "I asked Sparks to send a coded message letting them know the situation with the laser testing and the murder of Doctor Davis."

77777777777777777777777777777777777

ONI headquarters San Francisco, California

Admiral Collins walked into his office after being told there was a coded message from Admiral Nelson of the Seaview. He was expecting the coded message, but never expected that Doctor Davis had been murdered.

Rubbing his temples after reading the message, along with exhaling quickly. "Damn! I just can't believe this." He said loudly with no one to hear him with his secretary having left for the evening. "Of all of the fool stunt to pull with trying to catch a murderer on board."

He needed to make himself a drink before heading on home. He would need to send a message in the morning to the Seaview. As of yet he had no idea what he was going to say to the Admiral.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next morning the rest of the tests had started with the other three science specialists in the different labs. Admiral Nelson was over seeing the one dealing with removing samples from the bottom of the Pacific ocean using the diving bell.

Admiral Nelson was inside with Doctor Lowry age 54 has been working at the Nelson Institute for the past ten years. "We need to be sure Harriman that the radiation levels in this area hasn't risen. Especially fish have been found dead with the levels higher than normal." He said with looking out the diving bell's window.

They would be heading on down 5,000 plus feet to retain the samples, while Hanson and Morton will be keeping tabs in the missile room, while Captain Lee Crane was worried in the Control room.

"I know Doctor Lowry." Nelson said when all of a sudden the bell was knocked around from something the Nelson was afraid of...They were being attacked. "Nelson to Seaview bring us up quickly. We are under attack." He replied with hearing Lee's voice telling him they have a submarine on their screens.

"We are bringing you up quickly as possible." Captain Crane says over the microphone with hearing Morton telling him the bell will be inside the missile with-in a minute.

However this time the Seaview is hit knocking everyone out of their seats, while the bell arrived with knocking Nelson and Doctor Lowry inside...

And in the meantime with the hull protection shield was in placed.

"Missile room ready missiles 1,2 and three at the submarine 7,000 feet away." Crane ordered with Chief Sharkey having the control panel ready, while the crew were moving in the three missiles into the slots to be fired.

CONTROL ROOM...

"Kowalski what is the distance of the sub?" Crane ordered hanging over his shoulder with the microphone in his hand.

"6500 feet captain, they are moving at flank speed." Kowalski responded with checking his radar screen at full range.

"Missile room how soon until ready?" Lee asked with his stomach having butterflies.

"We are ready captain. Give us the order and I will fire the three missiles." Sharkey said...

"FIRE CHIEF!" Lee ordered with Sharkey pressing the buttons with 1, 3 and 2 in that order headed out of the Seaview heading for the enemy submarine.

Seven seconds later all three missiles hit the target destroying the sub into pieces and the after shock to hit the Seaview. Lee Crane held on for dear life as with everyone else on the sub.

Lee grabbed the mike to call damage control.

"No damage sir, just a couple of breaker circuits that will be fixed in a few moments." One of the engineers said over the microphone from engineering.

"Roger." Crane said feeling better that the submarine wasn't damaged. Now he needed to head for the missile to find out on whether the testing can continue on with the bell. Doctor Siam was in the lab pissed off that his countries sub was destroyed. He would have to continue on with the laser testing tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter Sixth

"Is everyone all right?" Lee asked with helping Kowalski and two others off the floor.

"Yes sir, I am fine. The missiles destroyed the submarine." Kowalski made the statement with heading back to his seat along with everyone else gathering their wits.

"Admiral Nelson was correct in assuming that a enemy sub would be on our tail." Lee said with taking a deep breath into his lungs while surveying the Control room. "I will be in the missile room talking with Admiral Nelson." Lee said with having Sparks take over for now.

"Whew! That was close." Kowalski said to anyone in the general area.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

MISSILE ROOM

Admiral Nelson had given the order to have the diving bell made ready to head back down to recover the samples with Doctor Lowry, even though he was nervous about it checking the instruments. "I don't know about this Harriman with going down again with the sub having been destroyed."

"Everything is going to be fine Davi. Calm yourself and everything is going to be fine once we are under the water." Nelson said with seeing Captain Lee Crane to come into the missile room after closing up the hatchway.

"Are you going to go down again Admiral?" Lee asked with grave concern with his body language.

"I am, however Doctor Lowry has reservations after the attack by the sub." Turning to face the doctor making the changes on the gauge inside the bell.

"Very well, I will come along Admiral. I just hope there won't be any further attacks!" He exclaimed with getting out needing to use the head and some water before going down once more.

"All right everyone lets get settled down with the bell. Commander Morton we will be ready to leave once the doctor comes back." Nelson said with pulling down his green sweater into place.

"Aye Admiral." Morton says with talking to the other crew members near the hatchway.

And in the mean time Doctor Siam needed to steer clear of any problems until it's time to begin the laser test. He stayed in the lab. Moments later after Captain Lee Crane left the missile room, he headed to the weapons lab to see how the laser was coming along..

He walked in with seeing the doctor working on the panel connecting the laser. He looked up to see the captain. "Can I do something for you, Captain Crane?"

"Just needing to be sure that tomorrow the laser will be working for the test." Lee said calmly with taking a look at the laser on the counter.

"It will be Captain. You can let Admiral Nelson know after what happened earlier. I must say that I was rather freaked out by the entire incident. Lets just hope it won't happen again." He says even though Lee Crane wasn't believing his lie.

"I will be sure to let the Admiral know once he comes back up from the diving bell." Lee said with backing out of the weapons lab. He headed back to the Control room.

"Very well Captain Crane." Doctor Siam said with looking for something to hit the captain and hide him somewhere on the submarine. He was able to find a wrench on the side of the counter. When all of a sudden he grabbed it quickly with moving towards Captain Lee Crane and hitting him behind his neck.

He fell hard to the floor with Doctor Siam checked for a pulse to find one weak at this point. There was an escape hatchway leading to the lower section of engineering that very few crew members used. Finding rope and duct tape to be placed over the captain's mouth.

He called his associate from another room to help him out with moving the body to the hatchway and placing him down below. "Are you sure no one will be able to find him until after the laser test in the morning?" Abah said with concern with getting caught too soon.

"The only problem we are going to have is the fact that Captain Lee Crane won't be around at the time of tests nor the flying sub or the Control room. Right now Admiral Nelson and Doctor Lowry are down below retrieving the core samples on the bottom of the ocean." Doctor Siam said with his associate moving Crane down inside the hatchway using a flash light to see.

They were able to find a pipe to tie his arms and legs, while keeping the duct tape in place so that no one will be able to hear him.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Down below at a level of five thousand plus feet. Admiral Nelson and Doctor Lowry were able to use the metal claws to pick up the samples and bring them abroad the Seaview's main lab.

After an hour or so, they had enough to make it worth there while with the samples. The only word they had heard from was from Commander Morton telling the Admiral that the area was clear of any further submarines.

"Chip, did you happen to know that Lee went back to the Control room?" Nelson asked with concernf or his friend.

"No sir, he didn't. Commander Adams said that he hasn't come back to the Control room. He hasn't bothered to answer the page for him." Morton replied with checking the slack of the rope with the wrench. They were still currently at five thousand feet and drifting slightly.

"Chip, I don't like this at all. I suggest you have Master of Arms begin an search for him at this time. I want Kowalski, Ron, Greg and Patterson to check the lower sections of the submarine. Understand Chip?" Nelson said from inside the bell with Doctor Lowry bringing up a larger piece of the sample to have it placed in the metal container and tested for radiation for when it's broght abroad.

Doctor Lowry says the following. "Do you think Doctor Siam and his associate has anything to do with it that you're not able to find Captain Crane?"

"Damn right I do Doctor Lowry. I just hope to god it's not too late when they find Lee where ever he may be." Nelson exhaled worried for his friend that is almost like a son to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter Seven

Chief Sharkey needed to investigate the disappearance of Lee Crane further with talking to Doctor Siam in the weapons lab. He was worried that something might of happened to the captain. And he had an suspicious that the doctor was behind it.

He brought along Hanson, Grey, Phil and Patterson with him, while Kowalski and others were combing the submarine for the captain. He had gone to his cabin first making sure he wasn't there at all. And in the meantime the diving bell was on the way up with Commander Morton now working the controls, while everyone else was on the search.

Sharkey told everyone to wait outside, as he knocked to let the doctor know that he was coming in. Doctor Siam stopped his work on the laser wondering what was happening. "Chief, why are you here?" He asked with putting down the small panel that is going to be placed on the weapon.

"I am sorry to be bothering you doctor. I have a question that needs to be asked."

"And what is your question Chief Sharkey? I have to finish this up before tomorrow's morning test." He was sounding some what annoyed with being bothered.

"When did you last see Captain Crane?" Sharkey asked with slight anger with his demeanor.

"A few hours ago Chief. He said something about heading back to the Control Room. He seem all right to me Chief when he left after telling me'about the test in the morning."

" Good luck with the test in the morning." Sharkey said with leaving the weapons lab compartment to continue on with the search.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

And in the meantime the diving bell was reaching the hatchway of the missile room with Commander Morton shutting everything down to have Nelson and Doctor Lowry out of the bell with two others working in the missile room.

"Any word Chip on Captain Crane with the search?" Nelson sternly asked the question. While the container holding the samples would be brought to the main lab to check for radiation and other elements with the samples from the bottom of the sea.

"Nothing Admiral. Chief Sharkey went to speak with Doctor Siam with the Captain's last known location before heading for the Control Room." Morton replied with his emotions held in check.

"I will be in the lab in case they are able to locate Lee. Doctor Lowry please come with me to the lab and check these for radiation levels." Nelson said with seeing the doctor following him.

"Off Course Admiral." Morton turned to gather himself before heading for the Control Room, since the Captain was supposed to be in charge. Currently Sparks and Commander Adams were working the watch anxious to know on whether Captain Crane was alive and well.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Captain Lee Crane was becoming to come to deep inside the engineering section of the submarine. He tried to focus his eyes for where he was located. However he had a blazing headache, along with a great deal of pain behind his neck, shoulders and head.

His mouth was extremely dry along with having duct tape covering his mouth. He tried to move with his wrists and ankles tied to some type of a metal post. He was feeling extremely cold throughout his entire body, and his bladder needed to be released.

There was nothing he could accept try to break his bounds, even though if it means breaking bones. The ropes were just too tight, as he simply gave up. He was hoping and praying that someone would be able to find him here before it was too late.

The headache and pain was getting worst, as he passed out in long stretches. His bladder let loose soaking his uniform pants, feeling frightened for himself.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Nelson and Doctor Lowry had checked all of the samples from inside the black container. So far none of the samples had shown a higher radiation levels to be a good sign for the sector. The diving bell would be going down again once the laser test is over with tomorrow. Along with whether or not Captain Lee Crane would be found.

"Do you think it's possible that the radiation levels might be died out since none of the fish picked up had died?" Doctor Lowry asked the question sipping his hot cup of coffee.

"I don't know Doctor until we continue to keep on checking. But in the meantime I have other worries on my mind at this time. Since we are finished, it's late and I need to rest a little before tomorrow." Nelson said with a yawn needing to lay down. If he could, he would start searching himself as well.

Four hours later...

Admiral Nelson decided to join in the search after a few hours of sleep. He found Chief Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson nearing engineering. Sharkey was talking to one of the engineers about looking further down below.

"Has anyone checked the main engineering wiring compartment just off the lab for where Doctor Siam and his associate have been working?" Admiral Nelson replied to the group.

Sharkey had to shake his head about the question. "Come to think of it Admiral, we haven't."

"Well then lets get moving before it's too late gentlemen. By the way where is Doctor Siam?" Nelson had to inquired with the question.

"I believe he's in his cabin at this time Admiral Nelson with the laser test in the morning." Kowalski said with following Sharkey and the Admiral carrying their weapons in hand just in case.

Moments later reaching the engineering hatchway. It was jammed and they needed to use something to open it up.

Nelson would be the first one to head on down with his flash light in order to see climbing down the steps. Everyone else followed on down only taking a moment to noticed a body tied to a metal post.

Pointing the light at the face. "OMG! It's Lee." Nelson cried out with Sharkey coming over to help the Admiral with cutting the ropes without hurting him further.

"Kowalski go get Doctor Jamieson and a corpsman down here quick." Sharkey ordered with shaking his head in disbelief.

"Right away Chief." Kowalski moved quick up the steps to make that call to sickbay.


	8. Chapter 8

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter Eight

Doctor Jamieson and his corpsman carrying a stretcher arrived quickly as possible. With his medical bag following down the steps by the corpsman. The lights had been switched on inside this particular section of engineering. They had placed the captain onto the ground until finally the doctor had arrived.

Lee Crane was in and out of consciousness. Admiral Nelson bent down to asked him the one question that was on his mind. "Lee, can you hear me? Who did this to you?" Nelson exhaled.

Taking his time from the pain he was suffering with from the blow from his head, neck and shoulders. "I don't know, I was caught from behind Admiral." As his voice was extremely low trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"Don't try to talk any more the doctor is here now to take a look at you before we take you up to sickbay." Nelson explained the best he could with being extremely upset with finding his friend in this type of shape.

"All right Harriman, let me check the captain over." Doc said with the corpsman handing him the medical bag to check his blood pressure,  
heart and for any possible wound openings with his head. One thing for sure, he had quite a bump behind his neck with having been hit with something heavy.

Checking his eyes with the small light fixture to see on whether he had an possible skull fracture and other injuries.

"How is he, Doc? Chief Sharkey was concerned as with everyone else wanting to get the captain to sickbay quickly.

"He has a concussion, and very bad bruising behind his neck and with his shoulders. We will need to watch for other factors once we get the captain up to sickbay." As Lee had passed out once again, along with the cold settling in further with his metabolic system. "Lets get him onto the stretcher very gentle, we don't need any other injuries to deal with." Doctor Jamieson replied harshly with strapping the captain onto the stretcher taking everyone to help get the captain up the steps.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As it turned out Admiral Nelson decided to cancel all testing for this early morning having spent all of it in sickbay waiting to hear on how Captain Lee Crane was doing.

Doctor Jamieson and another doctor working the watch had to take the captain into surgery to relieved some of the pressure that was building in the back of his neck. It was mostly going to take an hour or so to do the job of removing the fluid and bring him into recovery.

His blood pressure had dropped to a dangerous level, until finally his vitals stabled enough to finish. Doctor Jamieson was still worried that he might lapse into a coma at some point. Hopefully it wasn't going to happened at all.

After cleaning up from the surgery. Doctor Jamieson had Captain Lee Crane taken to a private alcove to be monitored closely by the corpsmans and Doctor Anthony Sterling to take over for Jamieson once he heads for his own quarters.

But in the meantime Jamieson went to see Admiral Nelson laying down himself having left sickbay moments earlier to get some proper rest.

Just when Nelson was going to lay down in his bunk leaving orders not to be disturbed accept sickbay. Commanders Adams,Riley and Morton would be in charge of the control room until Admiral Nelson had his rest.

There was a soft knock on his cabin door with Doctor Jamieson walking in to see the Admiral following his orders for a change. Even though he sits up from the bunk needing to find out about his friend. "How is he,doc?"

"He's a very sick man, Harriman. It's going to be a few days before we know for sure he won't have any further issues from the blows. He will differently will be out of action a few weeks until his body is able to mend, along with any type of possible brain damage. His wife Rose Marie should be notified of what has happened on this cruise." Will replied with slight anger in his tone and demeanor. He was totally exhausted from the entire ordeal.

"Are we able to fly him back to the Institute and place him into the hospital and have you in charge of his case. This way he will have full medical service with keeping an eye out on him."

"How will he be flown back to the Institute?" Doc asked with having to worried about side effects with the trip.

"He's going to be flown on the flyer with the back section that can support your patient while Kowalski and Patterson will be able to fly you and your corpsman to keep an eye on him until you're able to reach the Institute grounds and medical center." Nelson said with Doctor Jamieson having the wheels turned in his head with needing to protect his patient along the way back to Santa Barbara, California.

"What about his wife Rose Marie? Has she been told of the news?" Doc asked wondering what type of reaction she was going to have once she is given the news.

"Sparks is calling now sending an coded message to her computer no doubt is working on it now while finishing up work for the Institute and the Naval department." Nelson replied.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Commander Rose Marie Crane after checking with her two boys arriving back from school on the bus. She needed to be sure that they were fine. Every time they arrive home, they are always in a need of a nap for a few hours. And this time wasn't any different finding the both of them sound asleep upstairs in the bedroom. While the youngest Lee Jr. six months was being fed by the nanny Sarah taking over for the previous nanny Julie being off for three days from her duties.

Afterwards Rose Marie went into the library bringing her laptop to finish up the work that was going to be finished on the Continental three times bigger than the Flyer and all four flying subs.

Bringing up the Windows and E-Mail. The alarm had gone off indicating that she had an coded e-mail from the Seaview. Everytime she gets one of them. Her heart is always in her throat telling her that something was wrong...

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling. She put in her code to bring in the e-mail from Sparks.

It stated the following...

Please be advised that Captain Lee Crane is currently being flown back to Santa Barbara, California after abstaining injuries from someone on board the Seaview during the testing of the laser and others. Doctor Jamieson and a corpsman will be flying in the Flyer and brought to the Institute Medical Center.

Further information will be given to you once Captain Crane arrives. Admiral Nelson will be in contact with you when he can needing to finish up the final test of the laser.

Transmission over and out.

She was once again pissed and angry that once again her husband of eight years is injured during one of the cruises. She needed to make arrangements to have the three children watched, while she waited for the Flyer to arrive with Captain Lee Crane and brought to the hospital...


	9. Chapter 9

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter Nine

While on the Seaview. Chief Sharkey and Kowalski were checking the weapons lab for any type of possible evidence since the Captain was found close by. Doctor Siam was in his cabin since the laser test was cancelled for today. Walking inside. Kowalski asked the following question. "What are we looking for Chief?"

"Anything that might of what hit the captain behind his neck, head and shoulders." Sharkey said with checking every part of the compartment. Until moments later Kowalski found an wrench having been hiding in an open slide panel.

"Look! There are traces of blood on the wrench." Kowalski had picked it up with a small scissor that was inside his red jump suit. "It looks like Doctor Siam was lying after all and was the one that had hit the captain and placed him down below in engineering.

"We need to inform Admiral Nelson first before having Master Of Arms to arrest him." Sharkey said calmly with heading over to the microphone. "Admiral Nelson this is Chief Sharkey can you hear me?" Placing the call to his cabin on Officer's country.

Sitting at his desk over seeing the paper work and other details. "Yes, Chief. Were you able to find anything further on the attack of Captain Crane?"

"Yeah we have Admiral. We found a wrench inside the weapons compartment with blood on it. Your suspicious were correct sir. Do we go after Doctor Siam and arrest him?" Sharkey asked.

"I will have Master of Arms take over Chief. I suggest the both of you get some rest since the laser test is cancelled for good until we get back to port." Nelson said with the flyer on the way towards Santa Barbara, California with Doctor Jamieson, a corpsman and the following Patterson and Ron Hanson taking turns flying the vehicle.

"Sir, do you think Captain Crane will be all right?" Sharkey responded with sadness in his voice and demeanor.

"He will be Chief." Nelson replied with ending the communications between the both of them.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Commander Rose Marie Crane was waiting at the field for the Flyer to arrive. She had gotten word from Communications that the Flyer will be landing in a few moments with Captain Lee Crane on board.

She was waiting with Angie, Patricia and a few others including Shane(Sharkey's new girl friend) waiting. " Don't worry Rose Marie, Captain Lee Crane is going to be just fine with Dr. Jamieson in charge of the case." Angie replied with placing a heart felt shoulder around her waist.

"Thanks Angie." She and the others were able to see the Flyer coming in for a landing with the ambulance having to been waiting for them as well. Patterson and Ron Hanson moved out of the hatchway to help with the stretcher to place the Captain on board. Doctor Jamieson and the corpsman moved inside the ambulance making sure that Captain Crane was comfortable. Rose Marie was told to be seated in the front while they were on the way over to the medical center. Leaving Angie and the others to head back to their work until later.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Arriving at the medical center. Doctor Wayland was waiting for them. He is an neuro specialist having been asked to check on Captain Crane while taking him to the lab to use an MRI on his head for any further problems.

"You made it in good time Doctor Jamieson. He's going to be in room 321 with a round the clock supervision for a few days."

"Very well Dr. Wayland, I will need all new vitals taken, along with blood, urine and metabolic with his system. While the lab will no doubt will get set up for the MRI, and other scans." Doctor Jamieson responded.

While Rose Marie was told to wait in the waiting area until the doctors were able to check things over.

AN HOUR LATER...

Doctor Jamieson was able to finally come see Rose Marie with what information he had on his patient. He walked in feeling his age and needing to have a few hours of sleep. He will soon with letting the doctors for the night watch to take over.

Rose Marie woke quickly after fallen asleep in the flowered checker chair that wasn't really comfortable. "How is he, Will?" Calling him by his first name and for which was a rare time.

"Right now we are running tests. However I was able to relieve the pressure behind his head from the blow. Otherwise the next few days he will need to be watched closely for any brain damage, further complications from the concussion and other issues that I don't like to discuss at the moment. Otherwise he's beginning to come around and no doubt will want to see your face when he wakes."

"And you're going to have me ask him questions on whether he's able to remember his name and other events in his life to figure out there is any type of brain damage?"

"Correct Commander Crane. Do your best with not having real emotional breakdowns during this time." He asked calmly with the statement.

"I will try Doctor Jamieson. Shall we go now before my patience begin to run out shortly." She says with moving slowly off the very stiff chair.

After taking the elevator to the floor Captain Lee Crane was moved to. The both of them walked inside with the Captain hooked up to all types of tubes, and wires to have the monitor above his head to keep track of his vitals.

"He looks so pale Doctor Jamieson." Rose Marie said with grabbing a chair in the corner to wait for her husband to wake.

"Yes. His color will return to normal in a day or so Rose Marie. He took quite a beating from the wrench that Dr. Siam had hit him with." Doc said...

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile Doctor Siam having found out from his associate that Master of Arms were looking for him. "I need to get out of here quick. Maybe I can slow them down with going into the circuitry room and see what type of damage I can in flick upon them."

He ran out of his cabin. Running from three of the Master Of Arms. Though his associate Iman didn't get very far with Chief Sharkey and Kowalski not listening to orders with going after them.

"You're coming with me to the brig Doctor Iman until we catch your so call friend." Sharkey was angry as he pushed the doctor into the bulk head with Kowalski telling him to stop what he was doing. He had to use force with pushing Sharkey from the man, while Master of Arms ran after Doctor Siam heading in the direction of the circuitry room area.


	10. Chapter 10

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter Ten

Doctor Siam was losing his battle with getting away from Master of Arms. They started to fire their weapons at him. Even though the bullets weren't reaching him. However getting close to the circuitry room one of the guards fired hitting Siam into his right shoulder having him fall down in front of the door.

As he tries to pull himself up from the cold floor. He stumbled inside with no one inside with the watch. He looked around though in a great deal of pain and blood seeping out from the bullet wound.

Lt. Madison working on the Seaview three years was a master shot with his weapon after serving four years in the Navy and Seals. He ran in quickly into the circuitry room firing twice hitting Doctor Siam this time in his chest. He fell into the wiring making it spark and flames, however causing no damage to the circuits.

Lt. Madison checked the body to see on whether he was still alive. However there was no life left in the body. "Call Admiral Nelson and let him know we found and killed Doctor Siam."

"Aye, Lt. Madison." As Sergeant Benny Wilson recently new on the Seaview went to the microphone to give Admiral Nelson the news.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Admiral Nelson having fallen asleep in his cabin after being up the past 24 hours. He woke quickly after hearing the call for him. Moving off his bunk slowly without any slippers making his feet cold. "This is Nelson, what is going on?"

"Sir, this is Sergeant Wilson of Master of Arms. We found and killed Doctor Siam from running away from us. He was hit and fell into one of the circuitry panels after being hit in the chest twice." He replied with hearing Nelson exhale a little over the mike.

"Excellent work! Have the body brought to the morgue and placed into cold storage for now." Nelson ordered.

"Aye sir, right away. Over and out ." Sergeant Wilson replied with looking at the others to help him carry the body to sickbay and placed in the cooler.

Admiral Nelson was feeling much better now. He would need to try and get some sleep again in his bunk. He felt cold with needing to get back under the blankets.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Moments later at the medical center on the Institute grounds. Captain Lee Crane was coming around trying to focus his eyes. His wife Rose Marie and Doctor Jamieson were waiting in the room for when it happened.

Focusing for the most part. He realize that his headache was gone and feeling warm no doubt placed under blankets and hearing a voice calling out to him.

"Lee, it's Rose Marie. You're at the medical center having been flown to the Institute to be checked medically by the doctors. Doctor Jamieson is with me now needing me to ask you a few questions."

Talking in a low tone with his throat really dry and scratchy. "What questions?" He asked with opening his eyes further while moving towards to see the both of them watching for something no doubt.

"Do you know just who you are?" She had to asked as part of test to see on whether he can remember and with any possible brain damage.

"Of course I know who I am, Rose Marie. Lee James Crane and we have been married eight years with three boys. Hopefully soon to have a fourth to add to the collection."

She and Doctor Jamieson chuckled at Lee's sense of humor and the fact he was doing well at this point. "What is your job position Lee?"

"That's easy. I work for Admiral Harriman Nelson of the Institute, along with running the S.S.R.N. Seaview submarine as its captain." He replied having to asked for a cup of water to parch his thirst.

"That is wonderful Captain. I am hoping that everything else will be ok as the next few days will tell us." Doc said.

"What ever that may be Doctor Jamieson. I am just glad to be here and not in engineering having been tied up left for dead. Any word on whether Doctor Siam has been arrested?" He asked with grave concern in his voice and seeing the look on his wife's face.

"We don't know Lee. No word had been sent from the Seaview since they are no doubt on the way back to Santa Barbara." Doc says with looking up at the monitor checking his heart rate having to be a little fast. Otherwise he would need to make a note of it in the chart for the next watch.

"You shouldn't be worrying about it now Lee. You need to take care of yourself and get better with getting out of here." Rose Marie responded with placing a hand on his head as part of her emotional turmoil. "Doc, do you mine if I talk with Lee for a few moments before you're able to take over. I will need to check on the boys?"

"Sure Rose Marie. But only for ten minutes." Doc said with taking the chart with him to head out into the corridor.

She walked him leave before taking a deep breath to place her emotions in check. "Lee, I am very sorry that this had to happened to you once again. I love you a great deal and I just hope sweetie you're going to get out of here soon."

"Rose Marie, I love you a great deal. You're my rock these past eight years. Eventually it will has to come to a point that I will need to give up the position as Captain of this submarine and take Admiral Nelson's offer to take over the Institute. I have been holding off for some time now with the decision." Lee said with taking in a deep breath into his lungs feeling a slight rise in his blood pressure.

"Sweetie, what ever you decide. I will be behind you fully with your decision. I need to go now before the doctor comes in after me." She bends down to kiss him softly on his dry lips. "I love you." Before she turns to leave his room to speak with the doctor further before going home to make the calls.


	11. Chapter 11

"Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Pure Power Of Emotion

Chapter Eleven

Spending the next week in the medical center of the Institute. Captain Lee Crane was feeling so much better with Doctor Jamieson and his staff having kept a close eye on their favorite patient. Along with the fact Rose Marie was making sure he stayed that way until it was time to head home to the beach house and his family.

He has been getting updates on what has been going on with the Seaview and Admiral Nelson having gone back out again for the second cruise. He wanted badly to be back on the Seaview, how ever Doctor Jamieson and the other doctors didn't think it was for the best.

He was currently waiting for the released papers from the hospital admitting office to have him go on home. Doctor Jamieson had left for the cruise leaving Doctor Sterling to check him over one last time.

He came in with the released forms, along with Rose Marie behind him. "It's about time Doctor Sterling. When can I get out of here?" He asked with his wife giving him the eye.

"I am going to let you go very soon. However I need to check your vitals one last time before going on home." Doctor Sterling replied.

"And when can I go back to duty on the Seaview?" Lee asked with concern that he was going to be further sidelined.

"When the Seaview finishes up with this particular cruise. When they are back, you will be able to taken off medical leave."

Lee exhaled feeling some what better with hearing the answer. Though it will give him the chance to spend time with his wife and children. He knew that the boys were missing him a great deal and vice versa.

After a few moments of checking his patient's vitals..."Are right Captain, you're able to leave now with Commander Crane to drive you on home."

"Thanks Doc." Lee said with Rose Marie grabbing his things while the corpsman that came in with a wheel chair to take Captain Crane to the waiting vehicle with Rose Marie to drive the both of them to the beach house and a small party put together by Margaret and Derrick. (Rose Marie's sister and husband)

At least for now Rose Marie had her husband back to her and the boys, along with the Seaview to get its captain back with-in the week.

The End 


End file.
